


City boy

by Thelorelord



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelorelord/pseuds/Thelorelord
Summary: How knew such a person came from such a place





	City boy

You had known your boyfriend had California roots,but the bustling, sparkling gem of America didn’t come to mind. 

How did a man meticulous, dramatic,and all black wearing lover came from Hollywood? 

That was only the one of his secrets. He also take vacations in December, January, March,and April due to rain. His wrath form and shadow step get render useless when he is wet.

Lucky for you this only meant more time with your baby. What was even more wonderful is that you also have time off.

But ever since you found out that he was from with Hollywood he got bitten by the bad mood bug.

You being to far into your thought process you blurt out.

“You know mopping does nothing for your problems.” You covered you mouth as fast as you could but you were to late.

Silence filled the room to be broken by his sigh.

He walked out of the room eyes twice as red as your cheeks.

You sent him a text ’ sorry baby I didn’t mean it.’

You data pad buzzed with excitement, screen coming to life.

’ Your right. Meet me tomorrow at seven.’

I dressed in a inconspicuous gray sweat shirt and black leggings. You came to transportation with more drastic changes. 

He was producing smoke, secondly his grey washed out skin was replaced his washed out grey skin with dark- caramel color. 

The ride was with kisses and a uncomfortable pilot.

Walk through population felt like being less of a criminal and a regular human being. 

The sign being showcased in lights was the most beautiful thing you seen.

You heading to the hills at midnight. Stories other wise hidden guarded by heart spilled by liquid courage.

It became story time with your boyfriend.

You told the story on how you killed seventy-two men in thirty seconds with your consealed mini gun backpack.

He told you of the story of when one of his recruits McCree found out about his origins. He called Gabriel Hollywood until he had to two hundred push ups with his boot on his.

Have you seen his boots it must have been hell.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know for sure he comes from Hollywood but I think so.


End file.
